


[SA/末子]呆羊（完）-伶歌蜉蝣人

by Masakidotcom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom
Relationships: sa - Relationship, 末子 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	[SA/末子]呆羊（完）-伶歌蜉蝣人

[SA/末子]呆羊（完）-伶歌蜉蝣人

#  [伶歌蜉蝣人](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)

[](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)  


「在灰烬里相拥。」

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ladybird)-
  * [归档](https://ladybird.lofter.com/view)-
  * 搜索



##  [[SA/末子]呆羊（完）](https://ladybird.lofter.com/post/e929d_8ff50ee)

假如正值壮年的地球被小行星撞毁的 **不靠谱** 设定（怪交岚（x  


SA/末子=1：1

  


**《呆羊》**

  


二零一五年的深秋，东京还没下雪，卖可丽饼的店子外面排了长队，人很多，除了告诉店员自己要点的口味之外，大家都在谈论同一件事。

“我的话，觉得叫草莓不错啊，他们不是说，那东西长得像颗挤扁了的草莓吗。”

漂亮的女子高中生戳着手机屏幕，对自己的朋友说。

  


“绝对不要。”

另一位女子高中生坚决地摇头。

“为什么？”

第一位很不解。

  


“因为啊……”

排在她们身后，穿着驼色大衣的长发女性忽然开口，她的声音干净，却又有点不自然的低哑。

女子高中生们回过头去，一齐看着她，她望着地面，刘海挡住了眼睛，小小的嘴不时动一动，像是在喃喃自语。

  


“你想想啊，今后要是有外星人来，看到我们留下的痕迹，‘啊，地球人们是被叫做草莓的大陨石砸死的啊’，听起来……有点不太对。”

女子高中生之一想了想，另一个点了点头。

“就是这么回事，里美酱。”

她仔细地打量了一下说话的人，然后短促地对驼色大衣女孩微笑了一下。

她拉着自己的同伴往前走了两步，悄悄地在对方的耳朵旁边说话。

  


“刚刚那个，是个男孩子吧……别回头！”

她捏住同伴惊讶好奇想要转头去看的脸。

“声音也好眼神也好，不都很像是那个很有名的歌手吗？”

她的同伴装作若无其事，小心翼翼地往后瞥了一眼，驼色大衣正在活动脚腕，似乎站累了，漂亮的女高中生猛然醒悟，转回头用力拽同伴的袖子，脸色因为兴奋发红了。

  


“是O酱！”

她小声地尖叫道。

“是大野智！！他穿了女装！”

她冷静的同伴伸手去捂她的嘴。

“你小声一点。”

她说。

“人们想在死前的几个小时里穿穿女装没什么大不了的，不要去打扰他。”

漂亮的女高中生眨眨眼睛，抿了抿嘴。

  


“原来兴趣是女装吗。”

半晌，她下了结论。

“真可爱啊。”

  


同伴温柔地对她笑笑。

“快排到了，选好想吃的口味吧。”

她抬头看看明亮的星空。

“这是我们能吃到的，最后一个可丽饼了。”

  


“其实……”

大野智将女子高中生的对话全都听在耳中。

他很想说这不是什么他压抑很久的癖好，只是他与一位前辈的约定——为了祈愿对方和新男友的恋情成功，他愿意打扮成女孩子去内衣店里帮忙买一套火辣的内衣送给那位前辈。

但这解释起来太长了，而且女子高中生们的温柔以待虽然满是误解，却也让他不忍心说破。

于是大野智沉默。

他慢慢地跟着队伍移动，默念着几个口味：芒果奶油，抹茶巧克力，草莓加树莓，炼乳葡萄酱，还有一个蓝莓的，给他自己。

待会儿给照顾他多年的演艺圈前辈IKKO送完他人生最后的决胜内衣之后，他还要带着这几个可丽饼参加聚会，去见他从未见过，却心灵相通的四个人。

  


“Nino，S.S，Mr.Disco，J……好有趣啊，大家的名字。”

大野智想着，嘿嘿嘿地笑起来。

“买到可丽饼了哟。-3104”

大野智一个一个地发送邮件。

  


“不愧是利达！-Mr.Disco”

“很快啊，谢啦。-J”

“那么，现在要集合了？-S.S”

“约好的时间在那里嘛。-N”

“好期待啊，见到大家´･∀･)-3104”

  


大野智合上手机。

他们五个人在一个线上的读书活动里认识，接龙为有视力障碍的孩子们朗诵故事。后来他们在网络上成为了很好的朋友，性格迥异却又非常合拍。

本来，他们是约好今年年底圣诞节大家聚会的。

只是，突如其来的陨石让这个计划不可能成真。

  


“我觉得像熊啊，从树林里突然冒出来的熊。”

他再度自言自语。

  


东京时间下午五点，陨石被探测到。

它出现得太突然，太来势汹汹，人们连反应的时间都没有，留给他们只有短短的五个小时。

连绝望的骚乱和感天动地的奔走呼号都省去了，没有那个时间了，在这个突如其来的结局面前，人们反而冷静了下来。

没有时间跨越大洋跨过城市看亲爱的人一眼，也没有时间坐上飞船逃离这颗星球，就算有，那也不是大多数人的道路。

手术台上拼命救下来的病人再过一会儿还是会死，刚刚抵达这个世界的婴儿，或许还未睁开眼睛就又要离开，此刻开出去的火车再也无法回到同一个站台，一碗乌冬面刚要下锅，一颗埋在落叶堆里的烤红薯刚被挖出来热气腾腾。

很多很多的未完成，很多很多的无法完成。

  


那就不做了吗？

因为马上就要死了，所以救人不重要，出生不重要，开动火车送人们回家不重要，乌冬面和烤红薯不重要？

人们盯着自己的手陷入沉思。

世界一起静止了一秒，或者好几秒，然后，又重新动了起来。

  


“手术刀，以及引流准备。”

“宝宝，看这里看这里。”

“这里是1103号列车，我们即将发车……”

“好的先生，您的海鲜乌冬面！”

“呜啊，烤红薯赛高！再来一个！快看着火不要灭了！”

  


车流涌动，灯光闪烁，有些人丢下了手上在做的事情，更多的人没有。

和寻常一般无二的喧闹里，有些人哭了，有些人哭着又笑了。

  


如果怎么样也无法避免死亡的话，不如就这样死去吧。

就这样，让这个世界运转到最后一刻。

  


于是电视照常播放，新闻讨论着陨石的影响，国家机构开始运行一套所有民众都没听说过的应急方案，文化被保存在小小的芯片里，发射向太空，也埋入地球深处。

大野智想到那些人在努力地挖坑埋藏这个必定要毁灭的文明的蛛丝马迹期待在很久之后的某天被发现，努力地仰望天空希望他们最后的讯息可以飞得更远，就觉得人类真是又强韧又可爱的生物。

有点傻，还很犟，但是很可爱。

在人类灭绝前的四个小时，大街小巷和平常没有什么不同，人们在争论给那颗要带给他们灭亡的陨石取什么名字，科学家们计算了出来，陨石抵达的时间是晚上十点。

那个时候，他们应该都恰恰好地可以回家。

  


得知这个消息的时候大野智刚刚下了音番，对自己的最后一首歌十分满意。

在乐屋里他一边换衣服，一边看着手机亮起来。

“见一面吧？大家。-J”

他小小的嘴弯出一个笑。

“那……晚上八点，在ARAS Cafe。我会买可丽饼带来。-3104”

邮件来得飞快。

  


“那我带小饼干和啤酒——！-Mr.Disco”

他想起迪斯科先生的活力嗓音。

“我的话，带相机好了。-S.S”

冷静啊，这位S绅士。

“所以说，带相机又有什么用啊。-Nino”

仅仅是文字，却能感觉到对方在笑着似的。

  


大野智挺直了背，将可丽饼牢牢地提在手中，现在是下午六点，他得先回去一次，完成和前辈的约定，换一身衣服，和家人一起吃个晚饭，然后，去见见他素未谋面的朋友们。

硬要说的话，这四个人，和现实中的朋友不一样。

不像是现实的朋友，不像是家人，也不像是单纯地做着一件事情的工作搭档。

像什么呢？

  


命运共同体吧。

大野智踢踏着他的小靴子想。

全人类在今天都是命运共同体，他们也是。

五个人，不一样的存在。

他为这个词，再一次软乎乎地笑了。

  


新鲜社会人相叶雅纪有个愿望。

如果四个小时后世界就要毁灭，在那之前他想亲他的上司一下。

  


“牙白哟，牙白哟。”

他揉乱了自己的头发，隔三秒瞥一眼坐在他对面正在打电话的，他的上司樱井翔。

从那人微微翘着的发尾看起，到那双温柔疲倦的眼睛，最后沿着他侧脸流畅的曲线，落在那个人深色的，柔软的，微微翘着的嘴唇上。

他的上司樱井翔，有看起来让他想亲吻的嘴唇。

  


——课长，请亲我一下。

——请……让我亲一下！

——过来让我亲一下好吗课长？或者我过去亲你一下。

  


“牙白哟，牙白哟。”

相叶雅纪的脸皱成一团，像一只苦恼的小鼯鼠。

到底要选哪个方式开口？

他再次瞄一眼樱井翔，正好和对方合上视线，樱井翔望着他微微笑了，他温和低沉的嗓音响起来，对着电话那头。

  


“不好意思，我稍后打给您，我的部下……似乎真的牙白了。”

怎么听那个最后的停顿，都带着一点忍俊不禁。

相叶雅纪皱着一张脸看着樱井翔挂断电话，看向自己。

  


“怎么了？”

樱井翔站起身，走过来，靠着相叶的办公桌，双手环胸。

“什么牙白了，相叶君？”

他微微低着头，温和地看向他。

相叶雅纪抬头，张嘴又合上，再张嘴，再合上。

  


“别动，你头发上面，沾了东西。”

樱井翔的视线忽然定格在他头顶，他按住相叶的肩膀，靠过去，从相叶头发上取下一片小纸片。

他的腹部挨近了相叶的鼻尖，从这个角度看过去，似乎隐约能看见衬衫下面有什么在静静闪光。

  


是什么？

相叶雅纪一时晃神。

“好了。”

樱井翔松开他的时候，相叶雅纪仰头看他。

  


樱井翔安静等待着。

相叶雅纪挣扎了一下。

  


“那个……听说Kazu有女朋友了！牙白哟课长！”

樱井翔微微一愣，相叶雅纪自己也一愣。

他本来想说的并不是这个。

他就是突然……紧张过头了。

相叶雅纪哈哈哈地笑了起来，表情僵硬。

樱井翔沉默了，垂下视线，一瞬间看起来似乎有些失望。

  


“为什么这个牙白了？”

樱井翔看着他，拉了一把椅子坐下来。

相叶雅纪默默地坐在椅子上往后蹬脚，试图离樱井翔稍稍远一点点。

心脏跳太快了，会有点痛。

他深呼吸一下。

  


“因为那家伙居然找了个比他高的女朋友诶！我每次和他走在一起可以轻松够到路边的树枝的时候，他都要打我头！”

相叶雅纪言之凿凿，小孩子般生着气。

“而且那个叫佐智子的女孩子看起来一点都不宅！Kazu他超级宅的！呐翔——课长，你说为什么OTAKU也可以有女朋友？一个outdoor派的我却没有女朋友！”

相叶喘了口气。

“还有四个小时地球就要毁灭了，可我还是没有女朋友。”

  


一开始随口找的借口，说到最后变成了真情实感的悲鸣。

相叶眼圈一红趴在了桌上。

樱井翔低头玩手指，抿着嘴唇。

  


“我不介意我喜欢的人比我高。”

他抬起头看着相叶，手抬起来似乎想要拍拍相叶的肩膀，没有落下又飞快地收了回去。

“而且一定要说是Indoor还是Outdoor派的话，我是Outdoor派的。结婚的话，也想要Outdoor派。”

  


相叶雅纪抬起头看向樱井翔，樱井翔抬手捂脸，手掌间传来他闷闷的笑声。

“……我居然认真地回答了。”

  


相叶雅纪盯着他看了一会儿。

不愧是樱井课长。

能将安慰人的话，说得仿佛他喜欢的人就是面前的相叶雅纪一样。

“是，是啊，就是说呢。课长你太认真啦。”

差点我都要当真了。

相叶雅纪犹豫着想，随即抛开自己的小情绪，努力地为樱井翔解围。

他大力拍了拍樱井翔的肩膀。

  


说还是不说呢……

自己的愿望。

现在说出口，在这个世界还没毁灭的最后四个小时里，这个温和的樱井课长，从自己入社以来就对自己非常温柔的，仿佛是好人这个词的具象化的樱井翔，大概，也不一定，就会拒绝这个听起来不可思议的要求吧。

  


是挺奇怪的。

到世界末日了，人们不是都会考虑一些重要的事情吗。

例如没完成的梦想，没去爱过的人，没有说出口的感谢，没有得到原谅的道歉。

诸如此类的，关系到能不能心安理得地对自己说，自己没有虚度此生的重大事件。

  


樱井先生。

可我却只想亲你一下。

  


“牙白……”

相叶雅纪自己也搞不懂自己。

他再一次没头没脑地重复起这个词。

  


“又怎么了？”

樱井翔的手，轻轻落在相叶雅纪的后脑，拍了拍他的头。

樱井翔的笑容有点苦恼，不动声色却非常包容。

相叶雅纪再一次紧张了起来。

  


——比起没做所以后悔，不如做了再后悔。

——哟西，就选第一个句子吧，是什么来着……

——总之，先说出来！

  


他直视樱井翔的眼睛。

“课，课长，请——亲——”

相叶雅纪紧张地吞咽了一下，樱井翔看着他，手指敲击桌面的动作停了下来。

他的眼睛睁大了。

  


“请——请帮帮我！我欠债了！”

脱口而出的瞬间，相叶雅纪内心的小人，狠狠地抱住了头。

  


“我帮你还。”

沉默了很久，又或者只是沉默了一会儿，但相叶雅纪觉得很久，樱井翔开口说。

相叶雅纪诧异地望着他，樱井翔回去座位上拿钱包。察觉到相叶的视线，他思考了一下，改了口。

“我是说，我用课长的名义，帮相叶君你——”

他的眼神游移了一下，抿了抿嘴唇。

“总之，你欠了谁多少钱？”

  


我没欠人钱，课长。

相叶雅纪欲哭无泪。

但是说到这个，我突然想起从小一起长大的亲朋友二宫K在大一那年用我的卡去刷了一个我也没那么想要的游戏的尾款，我到现在还没来得及生气，课长。

不过算了，他开心就好，游戏也蛮好玩的。

  


“……五万元。买……啤酒和小饼干的时候……。”

他看着樱井翔的表情一瞬间变成忍俊不禁的扭曲，低头捂住了脸。

“这样。”

樱井翔点了点头。

  


“我撒谎了……对不起。”

相叶雅纪，男，新社会人，诚恳素直地活到二十代后半，终于意识到，一旦撒了一个谎，就要不断地撒谎来圆第一个谎，可到最后，所有的谎言依旧要破灭。

多么虚无，就像他们只剩下四个小时不到的人生。

他还是说不出那句话。

  


“没关系。”

他听见樱井翔轻轻叹了口气，抬起头，正好看见樱井翔瞥着墙上的挂钟。

“我们是不是差不多该去见利达他们了？Kazu早就出门了。”

相叶雅纪心领神会，他知道课长就是S.S先生，而樱井翔也知道他的部下，就是那位声音活力十足，给孩子们念童话时又温柔得像是一朵云一般的Mr.Disco。

而相叶的朋友，声音活泼明亮的二宫，也是他们中的一员。

  


“不知道利达和J长什么样子啊，Nino也没见过他们呢。”

相叶雅纪兴致勃勃地说。

“哇，超期待。”

  


樱井翔拿起自己的公文包拎在手里，又确认了一次相机有没有电。

“我也很期待。”

他说，和拎着啤酒还有饼干的相叶一起下楼。

  


这段路有点长，走廊里空荡荡，他们只听见自己的脚步声，所有人都走了，晦暗光线里，相叶雅纪忽然有点感伤。

“课长。”

他没有特别想说什么，只是很想叫叫樱井翔。

他们就是在这里第一次见面的，电梯门打开，他在里面，樱井翔在外面，两个人恰好同时抬头，同时对上视线，然后同时看着对方笑了起来。

  


——诶？诶？为什么要笑啊？

——不知道，不自觉地就……

——你好，我叫相叶雅纪。

——我叫樱井翔。

——…………课……课长！原来是课长！

——请多指教，相叶君。

  


“你可以……不用这么叫我。”

樱井翔回答他说。

  


“那叫什么？”

相叶雅纪想了想。

“什么都可以，相叶君。”

樱井翔回答他。

没有偏头去看，樱井翔的手精准地抓住相叶的手腕，掌心贴着相叶雅纪的手背滑下去，从他手中自然地拎走了袋子。

  


“帮你拿一个。”

樱井翔说，一脸正直地撅着嘴。

  


电梯门开了，他率先走进去。

相叶雅纪愣了一秒。

很快他跟着樱井翔走进电梯，站在他身边。

  


“谢啦，Sho酱。”

电梯启动，他转过头，对樱井翔笑一笑。

“不客气，爱拔酱。”

樱井翔回答他，嘴角弯弯。

  


二宫和也依约在警察局外面的电线杆下面等。

没一会儿，他远远望见佐智子从警察局后面的巷子里快步走来，短发俏丽地弯在耳边，随着他的脚步一动一动。

  


二宫和也微笑，对她招手。

高挑清瘦，穿着橘红色的小西装和短裙，一件大衣搭在手臂上，没有来得及穿——气质出众的美人也对他招手，脸上露出了孩子气的笑容。

  


“等很久了吗？”

佐智子走过来，轻巧地挽住他，头搁上他的肩，二宫和也接过她的大衣，帮她拿着，挂在自己的手臂上。

“抱歉，大家都在赶回家，路上太挤了。”

佐智子说，她黑白分明的眼睛，仔仔细细地看着二宫。

二宫和也摇摇头。

  


“刚刚到。”

他将手插进口袋。

“我们去吃饭吧？”

他问。

  


佐智子犹豫了一下，站直了身子，她的眉头微微皱起来，露出极其为难的神色。

“二宫先生，真对不起。”

她说。

“我不能和你一起去吃晚餐了。”

  


二宫没什么反应地看着她。

“要回去看家人吗？”

二宫问，“我其实……”

  


“我其实——”

佐智子打断了他的话，有些犹豫地，但更多是焦虑地，佐智子盯住了二宫和也的眼睛。

她的面容那么精致，露出决断的神色来时，眼睛里满载着痛苦。

“我其实，是来和二宫先生说分手的。”

佐智子说，转开了视线。

  


她的睫毛从侧面看过去，像是扇子一样。

二宫和也看着佐智子微红的眼眶想。

他忽然不想追问，抬起手，软软的指头伸过去，理了理对方被风吹乱的刘海。

对方下意识地一躲，察觉不合适又骤然停下，二宫仿佛没有察觉，动作毫不滞涩。

  


“不去吃晚饭，也没关系呀。”

二宫和也装作无所谓地耸耸肩，眯着眼睛笑了，浅色的眼睛看着佐智子。

“我可是，很喜欢佐智子的。”

  


佐智子抿紧了嘴唇。

“抱歉，我得走了。”

她转身离去，半晌二宫才反应过来，她的大衣还在自己的手臂上。

“我不觉得冷啊。”

他看了看那件小斗篷似的灰色大衣，叹了口气回转身。

  


“我啊，为什么要在还有四个小时就要死掉的时候被甩啊。”

他嘟哝着，弯弯的嘴唇一动一动，他弯着背走进拉面店，独自一人吃了拉面，又喝了一点酒，然后摇摇晃晃地朝着咖啡厅过去。

  


“先生！先生！”

身后有人叫他，夜色明亮到刺眼，二宫和也回过头时，几乎看不清对方的脸。

一只有力的手牢牢抓住了他的小臂。

  


“您喝醉了，先生。”

二宫和也费力地摇摇头。

他是喝了一点，但绝没有醉。

因为他不需要醉。

虽然被无数人夸奖长相清秀可爱，但二宫和也不是个性格柔弱的人。

他不需要靠买醉或者其他方式来治愈情伤，缓解悲哀，或者逃避自己的死亡和全体人类的死亡。

  


“我没有醉哟。”

他看向对方，穿着警服的年轻男人，似乎在面对他和躲开他之间犹豫了一瞬，最终决定正面看他。

“可是您走得不太稳。”

对方忧虑地说，那双眼睛似曾相识。

二宫和也看了他一会儿，笑了。

  


“好帅啊，这个小哥。”

他笑着对警服先生说。

“你在前面那个警察局里上班吗？”

警服先生点点头。

“我叫松本润。”

  


二宫和也点点头，笑着拍拍他小臂。

“我叫Nino。”

他说，松本润一惊，低头看他。

“Nino？”

他伸手搀着二宫，露出一点笑模样来，还是半信半疑的。

“就是，读‘快乐王子’的Nino？”

二宫和也朝着他wink了一下，点点头。

  


“你就是J吧？”

他问，抬头看着咖啡店发着温暖橘黄色光的招牌。

“这个时候，能跑到这里来的人，大概除了我们几个，不会有别人了。”

  


“Yoho！”

一个愉快的声音插入，从一大丛灌木后面跳出来的相叶雅纪，轻盈地落到他们面前。

“你迟到了，Nino。”

他对二宫和也说。

“是你和翔君来得太早了。”

二宫和也回答。

  


相叶将目光移向松本润。

“猜猜看，这是利达还是J。”

松本润正要开口，被二宫和也用手指按住嘴唇，他无措地眨了眨眼睛，相叶雅纪已经露出灿烂笑容。

  


“我觉得，This is——”

“J.”

樱井翔轻快地接上话。他看了看手表。

“还没到呢，利达。”

“等一会儿吧。”

他对二宫和也和松本润点点头。

“我们买了啤酒！”

相叶雅纪将罐装啤酒塞进他们的手里。

没有太多的寒暄，他们其实早已熟识彼此，第一次见面已经像是老友，相叶雅纪似乎忽然发现了秋末的最后一只萤火虫，拉着樱井翔跑去看，二宫和也在露天的咖啡桌旁边坐下，拉开拉环，松本润也拉开，手悬在半空等着他。

二宫一笑，举起罐子，和松本润的碰一下。

  


“干杯，为了末日。”

松本润挑挑眉。

“干杯？”

他看了一眼相叶雅纪放在一边的塑料袋，发现那人非常实在地买了一堆。

那就干吧，他想。

“做得到的话就试试看吧。”

他笑着看面前小个子的男人，那线条柔和的眉眼和脸上似笑非笑的表情，二宫轻易地喝干了一罐，放下空罐子的时候还是咳了一声，眼圈和耳朵都有点红。

松本润看他缩着肩膀的样子，站起身来，拍拍他的后背。

  


“我们进去店里吧，Nino。”

一阵风过，二宫和也抖了一下，他一个激灵，忽然睁大了眼睛。

“啊，我女朋友的大衣。”

二宫和也说。

  


他想起佐智子的大衣还留在拉面馆里。

掏出手机，二宫试图拨通佐智子的电话，注视着他一举一动的松本润忽然按住了他的手。

“大衣？”

松本润有些疑问地看着他。

“这个时候，没人会在乎大衣了吧，算了。”

二宫和也低头看看还未按下的拨通键，唔了一声。

  


“是这样吗？”

他问。

“是这样。”

松本润的声音有些绷紧。

“说起来，原来Nino有女朋友吗？”

  


“有啊！还是个大美人！而且热情开朗！羡慕！”

远处的相叶听到了，颇为不服气地揭穿二宫，被樱井翔一把捂住了嘴。

二宫和也笑笑，点点头。

“就是这么回事。”

他耸耸肩。

“如他所说，是个热情又可爱的人，只是听我说啊，J，她今天，就在刚才，和我分手了。”

  


松本润睁大了眼睛，手指局促地揉搓着制服的边角。

“为什么？”

他问，二宫和也看着他，揉了揉自己的脸。

“我不知道，J，可能人在还有几个小时好活的时候，比较知道自己最想要的是什么吧。”

他平淡地说。

  


“如果佐智子觉得，她在人生的最后几个小时里不想要我这样一个男朋友，这一定不是她的错。”

“是我的问题才对。”

看到松本润的表情，二宫和也笑出声。

“别这么——”

  


“不是这样的。”

松本润回答他，他的眼睛看着地面，声音很干涩。

二宫和也忽然冒出抱抱他的念头来。

虽然那只是短暂的一瞬间。

  


“我们可不知道他人怎么想，J。”

他回答说，安慰着试图安慰他的松本润。

“所以说啊，在人生的最后，虽然被女朋友甩了，虽然她不喜欢我了。但是我可不是一个人在这里。”

他看着松本润，语气温柔。

“你和我见面了，我真的很高兴啊。”

  


“啊——是利达！”

相叶雅纪和樱井翔指着远处一个小小的人影。

二宫和也和松本润一起望过去，一个脸颊圆圆的，笑着的大野智，出现在了他们面前。

“诶？！”

“真的假的……”

四个人愣了一瞬，大野智举起手里的可丽饼袋子。

  


“买来了哟。”

他笑着说，似乎没有接收到他们的惊讶，笑得很开心。

“等等，利达，你要不要猜猜看我们谁是谁？”

樱井翔问他。

大野智站定在他们对面。

  


“J。”

从最左侧点起。

“Nino。”

他看着猫着背的年轻人。

“S.S先生。”

“先生是怎么回事……”

樱井翔一声笑。

“Mr.Disco。”

最后的一下，指了指相叶雅纪。

  


“不愧是利达，全中。”

相叶雅纪笑起来。

“感觉……好像出生之前就认识了。”

大野智说道，二宫和也摇头。

“没有这回事没有这回事。”

“别这样啊……”

大野智的脸皱成一团。

  


二宫和也往松本润身边靠了靠，笑得很开心。

松本润低头看着二宫的侧脸。

  


晚上八点，距离陨石撞击地球还有两个小时，五个男人，在街边的咖啡馆里，每个人手握一个可丽饼干杯。

“那么。”

大野智清了清嗓子。

“很高兴认识大家！今后也要在一起啊！”

“干杯！”

一齐应声，有谁似乎呛了一下，声音抖了抖，没有人揭穿。

  


可丽饼很好吃，虽然买了好一会儿了，可是很好吃。

“你记不记得有一次公司里组织旅游，我们去海边，你做了意大利面？”

樱井翔所在咖啡馆壁炉边的躺椅里，歪过头问相叶雅纪。

“啊，我放了好多盐但还是不咸，所以骗你没放盐的那个。”

相叶雅纪笑了，双手合十。

“对不起啊，Sho酱。”

“没什么好对不起的啊。”

樱井翔回答说，他的神情里有很多的温柔，相叶雅纪盯着壁炉里的火苗，没有看见。

“我当时就觉得了，有些东西好吃，不是说味道。”

樱井翔轻轻动了动手指，墙上面他的影子，小心翼翼地触了触相叶雅纪的影子。

  


远处二宫和也瞥见这一幕，轻轻笑了笑。

“你的是什么口味？”

松本润忽然问他，凑过来在他的可丽饼上咬下一口。

“还不错。”

他仰起头，一脸还凑合的表情评价道。

“还不错？”

二宫和也故意摆出惊讶脸。

“明明吃得很开心吧，J。”

松本润一本正经。

“完全没有这回事。”

  


二宫和也不说话了，他微笑着点点头，看着松本润。

“你女朋友……”

松本润开口，看着别的地方。

“不一定是个好人的。”

他说。

“啊？”

二宫和也一愣。

“她……她只考虑了她自己，不然不会在这个时候和你分手的，不是吗？”

松本润越说越急。

“根本就——”

  


“那又怎么样呢？”

二宫和也轻巧地打断他。

“我这么说，可不是说我认同你说的，她不是个好人的说法哦，J。”

他依旧轻轻笑着。

“可，这些和我的心情，是没有关系的。”

他对松本润说。

松本润的眼睛，有些犹疑和困惑地看着他，这一瞬间他看起来年轻又脆弱。

  


“她和我分手也好，不分手也好，今天是末日也好，不是末日也好，我都会抱着‘喜欢那个人’的心情，度过今天这一天。”

“这也不是什么英雄的说法，只是我的生存方式而已。”

“只是喜欢她的这份心情，我想是不会改变的。”

松本润没有再说话，时针指向九点，大野智起身，他们聚拢在一起。

  


“再见啦。”

他环视一圈，眯起眼睛笑着挥了挥手，转身离开了咖啡馆。

二宫和也将手插在口袋里，也说了句再会。

“我想回去再看看我的游戏机们，和它们告个别。”

他说着，晃出了咖啡馆。

松本润注视着他的背影融进夜色里。

  


“Sho酱不回去？”

相叶雅纪转头看向樱井翔。

“已经，告别过了。”

樱井翔抿抿唇，神色里有些忧郁，面对相叶时露出的笑容非常沉静而温和。

“我也是。”

相叶雅纪嗯了一声，也对他笑笑。

  


“松润。”

他忽然对松本润说。

“你不去吗？”

  


松本润仿佛刚刚回神。

“去哪里？”

相叶雅纪一脸无可奈何。

他想了想，又摇摇头。

他笑着看松本润。  


“只是，小润，只有一个小时了哦。”

他不再多说什么，往身上裹了一张店里的毯子，坐到外面去看星星。

樱井翔重新泡了三杯茶，一杯端给松本润，另两杯端在手里。他走出去坐到了相叶身边。

  


“我有一个猜测。”

樱井翔含笑瞥相叶一眼。

“别说出来哦。”

相叶雅纪笑着看他。

“那可是只有Nino才能说出来的谜底。”

樱井翔挑挑眉，将茶杯塞进相叶雅纪的手里。

夜空之前还很明亮，此刻却陷入了深重的黑暗，看不见星星，却似乎也并不令人害怕。

听见咖啡馆门一响，然后是松本润飞奔离去的脚步声，相叶雅纪笑了笑。

一片寂静与黑暗里，樱井翔轻轻叹息一声。

  


“希望赶得上呀。”

他说。

转过头，相叶看着他，眼睛明亮。

“Sho酱。”

他的声音沙哑轻快，像是半溶的砂糖。

“我可不可以亲你一下？”

樱井翔愣了一秒。

  


“为什么不可以？”

他伸手握住相叶的手腕，另一只手扶住相叶的后脑将他压向自己，嘴唇相碰。

一个吻。

他放开相叶雅纪，相叶看着他，眨了眨眼睛笑了。

“Sho酱。”

他凑到樱井翔的面前。

“我可不可以……再亲一下？”

他将嘴唇贴上樱井翔的嘴唇。

  


“我好像终于弄明白了。”

相叶雅纪说。

“我喜欢你，Sakurai Sho酱。”

  


二宫和也在公交站坐着，街上依旧人来人往，巴士不知道什么时候才会来。

巴士或许不会来了。

他的手机忽然响，是一条来自佐智子的讯息。

  


“你在哪里？”

二宫和也如实回复过去。

他也不知道自己该不该期待点什么。

巴士从他面前开过去。

  


他打了佐智子的电话。

无人接听。

“真是的……”

二宫和也低下头微笑了。

玻璃上反射出电子挂钟上的时间。

九点二十分。

  


松本润在奔跑，拼了命地。

街上人很多，人群在他的身边褪开如潮水，那些决定目睹他们自身的死亡的人们，在死亡来临之前，温柔地注视着他。

他们仿佛心里都清楚，这个时候还在奔跑的人，一定有一个很重要的人要去见，一定有一个就算知道可能来不及完成，也要挑战那最后的可能性去完成的事情。

或许是一个解释。

或许是一念之差，缺乏了一点勇气，而没能说出口的抱歉。

  


“猜拳输了的人穿女装哦。”

“不准敷衍了事，要完美才行完美。”

“我才不怕，我做出来的效果绝对没人看得出来不是女孩子。”

“哦，不愧是松润！”

“厉害厉害。”

“顺便去搭个讪吧？就当检验效果。”

“那边那个人怎么样？长得很清秀的那个。”

“去就去，没在怕的。”

  


“我叫佐智子，您叫什么名字？”

“二宫和也。”

  


当他看着那双浅琥珀色的眼睛的时候，松本润知道自己真的恋爱了。

这份爱情越是真切，他越觉得心虚和恐慌。

他们交往了，二宫和也暂时还没发现。

可二宫和也总会发现的。

他从头到尾欺骗了他的那件事情。

  


然后末日就到了。

他想至少最后不要骗他了，结束一切吧。

可二宫和也说，他还是会喜欢着佐智子，喜欢他的恋人。

那一瞬间他的心脏饱胀，满含着爱与嫉妒。

对二宫和也的爱。

对那个女装的自己的嫉妒。

  


看着我啊。

不是那个我费心费力造出来的完美恋人。

你面前的，我。

认出我啊。

  


他不想哭的。

他是说。

他明明不想哭的。

  


虽然决心下得晚了一点。

但是……

  


他跑到二宫和也说他在的车站。

车站里空无一人，平常最是人来人往的地方，此刻空空荡荡。

电子钟指针指到了九点四十五分。

  


“已经……再也见不到了吗。”

他一下子脱力，坐在了地上。

眼泪掉下来了。

  


燃烧的陨石出现在肉眼可及的范围内，像异常明亮的星星，像火球。

相叶雅纪看着它，往樱井翔身边靠了靠。

头要挨着肩膀果然还是太难了。

好溜。

他轻轻地笑。

樱井翔低着头在玩他的手指头，仿佛对陨石毫不关心。

  


相叶雅纪看着樱井翔的侧脸。

樱井翔脸颊一鼓。

相叶雅纪凑过去，他又收了回去。

  


“不亲你了。”

相叶雅纪宣布。

“你会亲的。”

樱井翔一脸骄傲。

……这一脸骄傲怎么回事啊？

相叶雅纪在他饱满的侧脸上咬了一口。

陨石越来越近了。

  


“不错的人生呀。”

相叶雅纪抓住樱井翔的手，轻轻握住。

“谢谢。”

  


樱井翔想了想，环住他的肩膀，头挨着相叶的头。

他看着相叶的眼睛，那双圆圆的眼睛，他从第一次看到就喜欢了。

他或许，从第一次在电梯间里见到相叶，就对他有点爱不释手。

樱井翔凑过去，用嘴唇贴了贴他的眼角。

“如果还有来生的话，还要在一起哦。”

他愉快地说。

  


“啊，到眼前了。”

二宫和也看着那不断逼近的陨石，还有那个在公交车站里哭得稀里哗啦，一眼瞄见他站在外面发呆，立刻起身朝着他跑来的松本润。

  


“佐智子。”

“佐智子就是我哟。”

松本润说。

他跑到二宫和也的面前，牢牢地抱住他。

“你的恋人，就是我。”

  


我知道啊。

二宫和也揽住他的腰，在他肩膀上闭上眼睛。

所以我在这里等你。

  


嘛，我的确是因为你的外表看上你的。

但是当你开口说话的时候，我就已经猜到你是谁了。

你以为你在骗我吗，J？

可是对我来说不是这样。

  


我跟你说啊，J，人的外表可以折射灵魂。

他们的衣着打扮，他们站立时候的姿态，他们面对陌生人时候是露出笑容还是皱起眉头，但是对我来说，你就是你，松本润，就是松本润。

什么样的发型也好，什么样的衣服也好，我都可以看到你，最本质的那个你。

我这么说，你相不相信？

  


所以你是什么样的打扮，用什么样的方式说话，这都不是在骗我。

虽然这么说有点狂妄，你可是骗不了我的。

因为我一直看着你。

因为……

我已经说过了。

爱……之类的。

  


“原来不是熊，是Kumamon啊。”

大野智站在阳台上，巨大的陨石看起来原来不像一颗草莓，也不像熊，而像是Kumamon的形状。

“拜托了，不要啊。”

他有些难过地垂下视线。

他知道这将不只是他一个人的愿望。

  


Kumamon在半空中停了下来，它缓缓地转动着身躯。

“你们好，地球人。”

“对于地球人在末日到来之前的表现，宇宙管理委员会非常感动。”

冷静的，平缓的声音笼罩了这颗星球。

  


“相比于其他文明被销毁前的惨象，地球人的冷静和乐观，令人印象深刻。”

地面上，人们的眼睛里燃起了希望。

  


“其他的被销毁文明中，有些过于鲁莽的，试图攻击委员会的外派小组，也有过于哀伤的，在小组抵达之前便进行了自毁，星球的销毁过程不可预测，类似这样不稳定的文明，委员会往往决定延长它们的存在时间，以检测它们在未来可能有的变化。”

Kumamon静止了。

  


“可是你们，已经如此准备得当。”

那个冷静的声音变得有些为难。

“地球销毁处理小组决定用你们的方式来选择是否销毁地球文明。”

“锤子剪刀布。”

  


天空中出现巨大的手掌。

人群的沸腾和天空中冷静的声音对比鲜明。

  


一切都回到了最本质的地方。

生与死，存在与虚无，都变成了概率问题。

或许概率问题本身，也无意义。

  


“锤子。”

“剪刀。”

“布。”

  


“晚安，地球人。”

  


  


**Fin.**

  


  


  


2015-11-22

| 326  
28

  
| 

[#SA](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/SA)

[#末子](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%AB%E5%AD%90)

[#樱相](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A8%B1%E7%9B%B8)

评论(28)

热度(326)

  1. [](http://yuaihe.lofter.com/) [今天的隐墨翻身了吗.](http://yuaihe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](http://shenhaizhishi.lofter.com/) [廢棄路燈于五月的海中](http://shenhaizhishi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://jinsang777.lofter.com/) [金桑](http://jinsang777.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](http://vikas007.lofter.com/) [🍻Vikas🍻](http://vikas007.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](http://xiaoheipang720.lofter.com/) [噗噗噗](http://xiaoheipang720.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://etefroid.lofter.com/) [炎寒](http://etefroid.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](http://lemonsoftcandy.lofter.com/) [夢番地](http://lemonsoftcandy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://chenguangxiwei445.lofter.com/) [晨光熹微](http://chenguangxiwei445.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](http://bay46.lofter.com/) [bay](http://bay46.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://shanyingxieyangtianjieshui355.lofter.com/) [五十弦](http://shanyingxieyangtianjieshui355.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](http://sraoam.lofter.com/) [溜肩仓鼠爱拔拔](http://sraoam.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](http://waiwaijiang271.lofter.com/) [卡悠](http://waiwaijiang271.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](http://caixiaoyeyooo.lofter.com/) [嘟嘟噜](http://caixiaoyeyooo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://junefairy.lofter.com/) [童謠心靈](http://junefairy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://audrey593.lofter.com/) [Audrey](http://audrey593.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](http://dududu489.lofter.com/) [风叶](http://dududu489.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](http://fujie465.lofter.com/) [菜菜籽](http://fujie465.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](http://moshengrenstranger.lofter.com/) [Agi chan💚](http://moshengrenstranger.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](http://cocohuifaguang.lofter.com/) [coco会发光](http://cocohuifaguang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](http://guoguoguoguoguo922.lofter.com/) [锅锅拿锅锅](http://guoguoguoguoguo922.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](http://goodnight781.lofter.com/) [DreamforU](http://goodnight781.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](http://yudidadidada.lofter.com/) [雨滴答滴答哒](http://yudidadidada.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](http://slovea328.lofter.com/) [星子](http://slovea328.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](http://akijiangniurou.lofter.com/) [iiiiitsu](http://akijiangniurou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](http://woaigintoki.lofter.com/) [閑古鳥](http://woaigintoki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](http://yiwanxianrenzhang.lofter.com/) [一碗仙人球](http://yiwanxianrenzhang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://feralwill.lofter.com/) [Feral_will](http://feralwill.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](http://marsbornbullshiter.lofter.com/) [24601](http://marsbornbullshiter.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](http://302245975.lofter.com/) [_白狗子](http://302245975.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](http://chigetianlizi.lofter.com/) [吃个甜栗子](http://chigetianlizi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](http://sanriyue407.lofter.com/) [三日月](http://sanriyue407.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](http://ninomiya-l.lofter.com/) [🌠](http://ninomiya-l.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](http://pearsakura.lofter.com/) [pearsakura](http://pearsakura.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://zhumajiadexiezi.lofter.com/) [pika cue](http://zhumajiadexiezi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](http://10cloud22.lofter.com/) [冻结の焰](http://10cloud22.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](http://zixi4116.lofter.com/) [凛](http://zixi4116.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](http://heffffffff.lofter.com/) [_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_](http://heffffffff.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](http://snowlululu.lofter.com/) [露露雪](http://snowlululu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](http://51244110kkarashi.lofter.com/) [高杨的泡泡机](http://51244110kkarashi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](http://kazeyama.lofter.com/) [outside the jurisdiction](http://kazeyama.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](http://lotrchild.lofter.com/) [兰青](http://lotrchild.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](http://kkkkkkkk199.lofter.com/) [Kkkkkkkk](http://kkkkkkkk199.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](http://27649230158.lofter.com/) [宅见.](http://27649230158.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](http://doris900302.lofter.com/) [草莓餃子念](http://doris900302.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](http://lishiximu.lofter.com/) [相葉西木💚](http://lishiximu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](http://lishiximu.lofter.com/) [相葉西木💚](http://lishiximu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](http://doumimei.lofter.com/) [抖迷妹](http://doumimei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](http://marguerite124.lofter.com/) [睡神泽](http://marguerite124.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](http://akarinnnnn.lofter.com/) [灯里ん](http://akarinnnnn.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](http://akarinnnnn.lofter.com/) [灯里ん](http://akarinnnnn.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



  
  
  
  


© [伶歌蜉蝣人](https://ladybird.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)


End file.
